Games and Chases
by CharlotteMauviel
Summary: Rip and Sara's relationship escalates, but how far? REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED!
1. The Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Legends of Tomorrow Characters.**

Hi all, I would really appreciate any reviews or any fan-fiction ideas. Happy reading!

It was all quiet on the Waverider. Ray, Kendra, Jax and Snart were all out somewhere and only Sara and Rip were in the control room. Stein and Mick were off elsewhere on the ship. It was quiet. Rip was leaning over his wooden table and Sara was sitting in a chair in the corner. Rip was going over some of Gideon's plans and was very consumed by it. He had always liked complicated things since he was only a boy. Sara was bored. She had had enough of the ship and was dying to get off it but she had decided to stay when the others had left. God knows where they were.

She sighed and stood up. She went over to Rip and leaned over the table. 'Need any help with that?' she asked.

'Thank you, Miss Lance, but I am perfectly capable to look over Gideon's plans myself,'

'Are you sure?' she challenged.

'Quite sure,' there was a silent pause.

She sighed, 'Alright then, Mr Hunter,' she mocked, 'let's play a game,'

Rip turned around in surprise. Sara wanting to play a game? He thought her encounter with the Lazarus pit would have eradicated her ability to understand the simple concept of playing a game. 'I hardly think that it would be appropriate, Miss Lance, for us to play a game in our particular situation,'

'You mean the situation where we sit here whilst half of our crew is out partying and we're stuck here, practically waiting for Lord Savage to come and kill us all?'

'Yes that would seem to be the current predicament,'

'God, Rip. Live a little,'

At this Rip sighed and turned around. He decided to accept Miss Lance's challenge. 'Alright then. What game shall we play?'

Sara pretended to think. 'Hide and Seek,'

Rip smirked. 'Isn't that a little pre-mature for you, Sara?'

She just smirked, 'Count to thirty,' was her reply.

Rip sighed and started counting. He was sick of looking over the plans anyway and this seemed like a good enough distraction. He did like sending time with Miss Lance anyway. 'One…Two…Three…Four…' he continued, '…twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty!'

He started to look for her. He looked in the cell, in her room, he made Gideon check the ship but she refused to give away any information. 'That would defeat the purpose of the game, Captain Hunter,' was her reasoning. Rip sighed and continued to look. He looked in the store room where she did her training with Kendra and he looked in the kitchen. She was nowhere to be found. He gave up and went back to the control room. He called out, 'Alright, Miss Lance. You can come out now!'

He bent over the table and began looking over the boring plans again. He just about reached for his gun when Sara jumped up behind him and shocked him. 'Ah!' he yelped. When he turned round a very smug smile rested on Sara's lips and a laugh escaped from them. 'Jesus Christ, Sara!' she just continued to laugh. Soon he started laughing a little. He then started to run at her but she was too fast. She ran out of the control room and Rip closely followed. Their game of Hide and Seek quickly changed into a game of Chasee. Sara was winning but she hesitated at a crossway and Rip caught up with her. He reached for her but she quickly slipped away. Their laughs filled the once empty echoes of the ship.

Sara was just about to duck into another hallway just outside of Rip's room but he caught her by the hand and spun her around. She pushed him back intending to hit a wall they accidentally opened the automatic door to Rip's room. They came crashing down, Sara on top of Rip. They laughed even harder. Sara rolled off him. 'Caught you,' Rip said.

'I thought you said that games were a little pre-mature?'

'May I remind you that you're the one who wanted to play in the first place,'

'True,' she nodded. She hopped up and held a hand out to Rip. She pulled him up but he stumbled and pushed Sara into the other wall. This time his head seemed to collide with her chest and she gripped onto his shoulders for support from her fall. When Rip had regained his balance he instantly shot up. He was slightly embarrassed by the conundrum and apologised.

'It's all good,' she waved him off.

'Well, shall we get back to our work then?'

'You go on. I think I need a rest after that chase.'

Rip nodded and headed back to the control room. Sara inwardly laughed. Had Rip just touched her? He must be so embarrassed, she thought to herself, but she couldn't help but laugh a little. She sighed and headed off to her room. She decided to have a shower to freshen up. She turned on the hot water and cranked up some music. She asked Gideon to make her room sound-proof so no one would hear it, or her bad singing. She had taken quite a liking to the popular music after breaking away from the League and since Oliver and Sin had introduced her to the basics. Her taste had grown from there. She continued to sing.

Rip, in the control room, was rather embarrassed. How could he have been so stupid? Playing a game with Miss Lance was not the thing to be doing right now. He had to locate Savage and save his family. A lot of work if he actually looked at it. But as much as he tried to focus on the plans he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to Sara and the game. It really was fun. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. He enjoyed their carefree laughter and their playful moods. They were a great pair. Even in their work they helped each other and kept them on course. 'Gideon,' Rip asked, 'show me Miss Lance,'

'Captain Hunter, I am afraid that Miss Lance has made her room soundproof and she is currently using the bathroom,'

'Oh,' Rip thought to himself. It was certainly not a good idea to intrude on Miss Lance at such a time, but he couldn't help himself but to take a peep, or at least a listen, 'Gideon, please just give me an audio. Quietly,'

'Certainly, Captain.'

Over the speakers there came the faint sound of Sara's voice. She was singing some cheesy pop-song from her era. It was something catchy and up-beat. Rip smiled a little. It was almost as if Rip was seeing a new side to Sara. One that he liked. When he heard Sara turn off the water he shut the audio off. When Sara finally came back into the control room she resumed her seat which she was sitting in before and asked again if he needed any help.

'Once again, Miss Lance, I am perfectly capable to do this task myself,'

'Alright then,' she sat back and began humming a tune. The same tune that she was singing in the shower. Rip couldn't help but listen again.

It was another couple of minutes before he spoke again, 'I'm going to go get something to eat. Would you like anything?' he asked.

'What about I just come with you?'

'Or you could just do that,'

They both wandered to the kitchen. Rip heated up something futuristic whilst Sara settled for a packet of chips which looked edible. They both sat in silence eating. Sara was bored again, so she asked again. 'Do you want to play a game?'

Rip looked up sarcastically, 'Will it be as terrifying as your last game?'

She laughed, 'No,'

'Then what game shall we play?'

'I was thinking…Eye Spy,'

'Eye Spy?'

Sara fake gasped in shock, 'Don't tell me Rip Hunter doesn't know how to play Eye Spy?' she put her hand on her chest and pretended to look offended.

'Miss Lance, I have lived in many more time periods than you. I think I know how to play Eye Spy,'

'Okay, you start,'

'Unfortunately, Miss Lance, I started last time so I believe that it is now your turn,'

'Fine,' she smiled, 'Eye spy with my little eye something that start with the letter 'e''

Rip thought for a while. 'Electricity?'

'No,'

'Ears?'

'Close,'

'Eyes,'

'Yes,' she looked meaningfully at him, 'And what colour are mine?'

Rip leaned in closer, almost entranced by Miss Lance. 'Blue,'

'Yours are like green-blue,' she leaned in closer, 'I like the colour,'

'I like your colour too,'

They were very close now. Their faces almost touching. They were both leaning over the bench towards each other. Their eyes were staring into each other's in an intense gaze. Sara could not even remember the last time she was this close to someone without with-holding something from them or having the desire to kill them, let alone kiss them. Rip had not been close to anyone other than his wife. His dead wife whom this mission was all about, and his son, but a little distraction was alright, right? He could afford to have a little fun on the side. That was alright? That was well within his boundaries? He was just about to close the distance between them when someone coughed from behind them. The both snapped out of their trance in an instant and turned to see who it was. It was Mick. 'I hate to interrupt.' he said in his constant half-drunken slur, 'but the others are back,'

They could both already hear the sounds of the rest of the crew arriving. Ray talking with Kendra and Snart making his snide comments, and Stein going on about his latest scientific theory, and Jax's complaining. Rip and Sara both knew that their time together was over and they had the team to attend to. 'Right,' Rip replied. He quickly dashed off and left Sara in a small daze. Mick looked at her with an accusing eye as he left, following after Rip. Was there something going on? Had Sara been so foolish as to fall for the broken and battered British guy from the future. Had she developed feelings for Rip? There was no possibility of that. Was there, though? Sara couldn't shake the thought from her mind. She had just been physically close to him before and then he had fallen on her before that, and even before that she had fallen on him. Maybe both sides of the party had fallen for the other. Sara would have to find out. She was just about to follow the others into the control room when a big blaring alarm burst over the speakers. The doors started to close and Sara was still trapped in the kitchen. She quickly dashed under the door before it closed. She then found herself in the hallway.

There were bright red lights flashing everywhere. She could barely see anything besides the red. She started stumbling along the hall, feeling the wall as a guide. She was somewhere on the ship now and was starting to panic. That was until she felt a hand slide into hers. She turned to see who it was. She could barely make the outline of Rip's face. She leaned into him, 'What's going on?' she shouted over the panic-worthy alarm.

'Nothing, Miss Lance,' he sounded sure, 'Gideon is just doing her alarm checks,'

Sara sighed as the alarms then suddenly stopped, 'Thanks for the warning,'

Rip laughed, 'Miss Lance, there is no need to shout,'

'I'm not shout-,' she stopped short. She realised that she might've been shouting because there was a ringing in her ears from the alarm. She smiled and whispered, 'Oh, I didn't realise,'

They both laughed. Rip's hand was still in hers and he led her back into the control room. He let her go before the others would see. He went off to his chair and asked everyone

To take their seats. Sara took hers and did not miss the look that Rip gave her as she sat down. The others were entirely oblivious. 'Shall we continue onwards?' he asked the team.

'Just hurry up will you. I'm getting bored already,' Snart interceded before anyone could answer.

'Very well then, Mr Snart,' Rip turned in his swanky chair and pulled the lever. He could never get tired of the thrill of pulling the lever; of knowing that he was escaping, but not this time. This time Rip was looking for a place that Sara and him could go. And he had just thought of the perfect place.


	2. The Chases

**Reviews greatly appreciated. I got a few reviews saying they want more Rip and Sara. I got a few reviews saying they want more Rip and Sara.**

The Waverider landed with a thud. Rip instantly shot out of his seat and silently laughed at his fellow companions. Their inability to sustain time travels affects was rather amusing. Mick was looking a little green and Kendra was clearly not able to walk. Stein was saying a long string of profanities that no one really wanted to hear. He saw Sara sitting, almost completely un-fazed by the experience. Rip smiled at her. Ray then walked over to Rip. 'Whear re ye?' he tried to pronounce.

'The year 2016, Star City,' Rip explained to everyone. 'I thought it time for you to take a visit home,'

'Yes!' Jax exclaimed. 'I can't wait to see my mom,'

'I can't wait to get anywhere but here,' Snart Sneered.

'Me too,' Mick agreed.

Kendra looked over at Ray and as she tried to get up she stumbled and Ray caught her. 'I'm guessing that Kendra and I shall take a trip over to Central City' He smiled a little as his speech returned.

'Could Jax and I, possibly, hitch a ride?' Stein asked.

'Absolutely,' Ray enthused.

'Let's just get going. I cannot wait to get out of here,' Kendra said as she hobbled off on Ray's arm as they exited the ship. Stein, Jax, Mick and Snart soon followed until it was only Sara and Rip left.

'Aren't you going to see your family, Miss Lance?' Rip asked as he turned to her.

'Not really in the mood for a family reunion,' she played.

'Well then, Miss Lance,' Rip said, clearly happy that Sara had no intentions to go home to her family, 'There is no point in us staying here again,'

'Aww, but I liked playing our games,' she pouted teasing him.

Rip smiled a little. 'Shall we get out of here anyway?'

She paused. 'I thought you'd never ask,' she flirted as she jumped up and took Rip's hand that was now outstretched to her. They both giddily exited the Waverider and started out into the, now, less sprawling Star City, thanks to Damien Dark.

They wandered for a bit. Exchanging friendly comments and small smiles. It was nearly dark before they found a place for a bite to eat. It was a small Chinese place and was Sara's favourite. She spoke fluently with the waiter, in Chinese, at the bar and ordered their meals. When she had finished the look on Rip's face was one of, almost, pride. 'What's that face for?'

'What face?' he asked snapping out of his trance. There was something so endearing about Sara that made it so easy for Rip to get caught up in her. Her face was one thing, but her body was another.

'The face you were making just before,' she continued questioning him.

'There was no face, Miss Lance,'

'For someone who is from the future where medicines and doctors are most likely more advance, you seem to know very little about the human anatomy, Rip,' Sara chided. 'Your face is here,' she lifted a hand and traced the length of his chin. His beard was soft and groomed as it always was, 'And there was definitely a face there,'

Slowly she traced her hand up to his lips and felt his small moustache. Rip's lips parted at her touch and he breathed out a shaky breath. Sara's hands were warm and soft, but her palms were ridden with scars. Scars of her past and scars of her life. Scars were part of who she was and he liked that about her.

Rip lifted his hand to hers and intertwined his fingers with hers. They smiled at each other. It was at that moment that Rip decided that he certainly had feelings for Sara. He did like her, but he didn't know how far he would take it. After all his wife and son were his only love, but look at Kendra. Her soul mate is Carter, but she is in love with Ray as well. Could something work out for them as well?

Just then their food was placed in front of them and they busied themselves with eating. While they were doing this they were also staring at each other intently. At one point when Sara looked up Ray was half way to putting a piece of Dim Sim in his mouth with his chop sticks, but he dropped it as soon as he made eye contact with Sara. This made them both laugh.

After the meal they headed back to the Waverider. The others weren't back yet. They wouldn't be for another couple of hours. Days if they wanted to, and Sara wanted them to. Rip's hand was still laced with hers as they entered the ship. She then let go and ran off down the hall. Rip looked confused and followed after her. He couldn't catch up to her. He could only see little snippets of her navy sweater or streaks of her blonde hair. His pace increased as she kept turning corners. It wasn't long before they were back to their game of chase again. Laughing and bounding throughout the ship.

Rip stopped short when he reached the control room. 'Miss Lance?' he called out. 'Miss Lance? Sara!' he called a little alarmed.

She appeared right behind him once again. 'I'm right here, Mr Worry-a-lot,' she teased. Rip turned to see her smile. She was just about to start running away again but Rip grabbed her hand and spun her around. He pulled her close in a tight hold so she couldn't escape. He didn't realise the close proximity of his hold as his face was less than a centimetre away from hers.

'That's Captain Hunter to you,' he said. Sara smiled on the outside, but on the inside her heart was beating out of her chest in wild and erratic pulses. No one had ever made her feel like this, not ever. Not even Nyssa had made her feel like this. Not Oliver, not any douche bag she'd dated in college. No one. Her heart was won by Captain Hunter. She tried to break free from his grasp, playfully, but he just tightened his grip, bringing them closer together. She could feel him in front of her and she liked what she felt.

His arms felt strong and his hands sure. His face was full of joy and he could not wipe it off his face. That was until Sara leaned in. Their lips almost touching. Rip could feel her hot breath breathing into his face as she angled her head towards his. Their lips were so close. Rip was tired of playing her games, although he did like playing them, but he wanted her now. As he had her so conveniently in his grasp, he did not wait.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Sara's. Their kiss was intense and electrifying. They hadn't felt like this in a long time. Rip's grip on her softened and his arms slowly unwrapped around her. His hands however did not leave Miss Lance. One sure hand placed itself on her face and held it close. The other found her waist and was bringing her even closer. Sara was loving this kiss. Her hands were in Rip's hair and were tracing over his beard and even trailing down his chest. Rip started stumbling backwards towards the table in the centre of the room. They stumbled past the chairs and up to Gideon's table. They leaned on it heavily as their hands still moved around each other. They were enjoying it blissfully. After all their games they deserved a little break. A time to give into their passions and desires. It was exactly what they were doing. Until Gideon's voice erupted over the speakers. 'Hello, Captain Hunter,'

They broke away from their kiss immediately like two teenagers caught making out in school. Of course a variation of that would've been the truth. Rip still held Sara as he turned around. He hastily spoke. 'Gideon, what…what…what is Savages current position?' he asked in an attempt to distract her. Of course there was no way to distract a computer system that was the eyes and ears of the ship.

'Savages position is still currently unknown,' she replied dutifully.

'Right,' Rip's fingers curled around Sara's hips. 'Gideon,'

'Yes, Captain Hunter,'

'Is there any chance you could erase our previous moment from the video surveillance?'

'Of course, Captain Hunter. Is there any particular reason why?'

'No, Gideon. Not at all,'

There was a silent pause. 'All done, Captain Hunter,'

'Thank you, Gideon,'

'Anytime, Captain Hunter,' and she disappeared. Sara let out the breath that she had apparently been holding. Her hands found the lapels of his jacket and she pulled lightly on them, a small smirk playing on her face.

'Smart idea, Captain Hunter,' she philandered playfully.

'Oh, Miss Lance,' he said, his voice lowering to a seductive purr, 'I think you shall find that I am full of smart ideas,'

'Really?' Sara raised an eyebrow.

'Yes, really,' he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met with the same intensity as before. They gripped each other in the same way and had a sudden urge to reach some sort of flat surface. They started heading into the corridors and jogged to Rip's room. They laughed and kissed the entire way there. When they reached the doors this time they didn't fall. Although, unlike last time they wouldn't mind as much if that happened. Sara pushed Rip onto his bed and climbed on top of him. She kissed him again and his hands trailed over her back, hugging her closer to him. They gripped each other. Sara's hands were busy with his face again, but then found her tongue to be doing a better job. As hers slid into Rip's mouth he let out a breath of pleasure. He had certainly not been kissed like this before.

Sara was pulling at his jacket as she thought that there were far too many layers between them. Rip pulled it off himself and them gripped the hem of Sara's sweater. She lifted her arms and Rip slid it off her in one swift motion. Underneath Sara was only wearing a singlet and nothing that particularly covered her attributes. That made Rip want to kiss her even more. Sara's hands removed his gun holster, un-zipped his leather jacket underneath his brown trench-coat leaving him in only his plain grey t-shirt, that certainly showed off his muscular arms, and his jeans. Sara was in a similar situation.

Rip was enthralled to be near a woman like this again. He was in dire need of some attention and Sara seemed like she was the right person to relieve that part of him. They kissed harder this time. Their breaths becoming ragged as they pressed closer to one another. Rip pulled down a strap of Sara's singlet and kissed her now bare shoulder. He the continued to kiss her, especially her neck. She seemed sensitive to the spot. Her hands strayed to his chest. She could feel his muscles below the thin layer of material. She lowered her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. It got a little tangled between her arms and his. They both laughed.

They slowed their pace a little while they untangled the shirt from themselves and look at each other. They felt something for one another, but they didn't know exactly what. Rip kissed her and this time he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He pulled off her singled and pressed his lips again to hers. Then some part of Sara's consciousness ripped into motion. She didn't know where this was going and neither did Rip. She wasn't ready for anything like _that_. She broke away from Rip's grasp and stood up. Rip looked up at her, slightly confused. 'Rip, what are we doing?'

He looked at her. 'I'm guessing that's not a literal question,' he stated.

Sara shook her head. He sighed. She was right. What were they doing? They had only just kissed ad were suddenly removing shirts and lying on a bed. That was certainly not how Rip had planned for things to go, nor had Sara. 'You're right Sara,' Rip started. 'You're entirely right. Wat are we doing? We clearly got carried away. I guess we must have both been too lonely to cope any more,' he sighed.

Sara nodded, but she was not lonely. She had a great team of people and friends who supported her and she was certainly coping with everything. She was perfectly fine, but was Rip? 'That may not be it, she said. 'It may just have been that we were both so caught up in our own missions that we needed a distraction, and this seemed like the perfect outlet,' she really had wanted it to be real.

Rip thought about this. He had originally thought of Sara as a distraction to get away from having to look over Gideon's plans, but now his thoughts had changed. His feelings had developed. He actually felt something for Sara.

'Or,' he started again, 'It could've been that we were both so caught up in our missions that we were completely ignoring our feelings. Our true feelings,' he stood up from the bed to stand with Sara. 'I don't know about you, Miss Lance, but I have never been kissed like that or ever felt so much pleasurable passion before. I think,' he started struggling to get his words out, 'that maybe there is something between us,'

He looked at her again. His eyes searching for an answer in hers. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke. 'I think you're right,' she said. 'I think that maybe there could be something between us,' she stepped a little closer to him. 'Are you willing to try?'

He grabbed one of her hands, that were folded over her waist and looped his fingers with hers, as he had over dinner. 'Yes,' They smiled at each other before Sara let out a yawn. Rip walked back over to the bed and they both sat on it. He then laid down first and Sara curled into him. They fit like two puzzle pieces. 'Gideon,' Rip said. 'Turn the lights out,'

The room went dark as they snuggled into each other with their bodies pressed tightly to one another. They felt each other and they both liked what they felt. Sara soon fell into a dreamless sleep and Rip into his soon after. So, there they lay. Their shirts discarded and their chests bare. Their bodies pressed together and their breathing deep and soundless. It was truly something neither of them expected.

 **I feel like this story got a bit smutty. PM or review and tell me where you think this story should go!**


End file.
